Fruity Mew Mew: Mews Unite!
by Animeangie
Summary: When Nashi moved to Japan with her mother and sister, she had gotten all she ever needed. Popularity, friendship, okay grades and an amazing baseball team. But when the Mew Project starts up again, she is suddenly thrust into collecting Mews, fighting bad guys and... sharing the leader position! Be prepared for a fresh start!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Fukayama Nashi, one of the aces of the girls baseball team, was jogging around the field with her team and the boys baseball team for morning practice. A grin on her tanned face as she chatted animatedly with her best friend, Sakamoto Kozaru. Her long, dirty blonde high ponytail bouncing behind her as she ran while green, sparkly 'X' shaped clips held her messy bangs away from her face. Her dark green eyes focused forward. She was very excited since school had just began and was even more excited that she could play baseball again. She was ready for the new school year! But she hadn't been expecting how her year was _actually_ going to turn out...

"Zaru-kun. How was your holiday then?" Nashi asked her best friend as they entered the classroom after morning practice. He stopped texting and placed his phone in his uniform blazer's pocket.

"It was okay, I guess..." He drawled lazily and sat down in his desk near the window. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was quite good-looking, high above average intelligence and very good at most sports. But he had one fatal flaw. He was a lazy guy. He was so lazy that he didn't bother during tests and got average grades, didn't care to much about appearances unless he was forced too (usually by Nashi) and played baseball in a mediocre way.

"Really..." She groaned in frustration. "I talked about almost everything that me and sis did over the holiday and all you say is 'It was okay, I guess...'"

Kozaru nodded. She glared at him. For a moment, they just looked at each other and to their classmates it looked like they had been fighting. And then they broke into laughter.

Soon the school day had finally ended and Nashi and Kozaru were walking home together. Kozaru suddenly stopped and noticed a poster that said: **Endangered Animal Museum Opening Today!**

"Hey, why don't we visit that place? It could help with the poster on endangered animals right?" Kozaru asked. Nashi gasped.

"Great idea! For a lazy bum like you, that's impressive."

"Zaru-kun, this place is great!" Nashi exclaimed, looking at all the pictures and pieces of information about endangered animals. Kozaru nodded but sighed as he pulled out his wallet.

"It's so expensive though..."

Nashi playfully punched his arm. "Don't be so mopey, now. It's for a school project. Anyway, isn't it a man's job to treat his lady?"

"But, you're not my lady." He said with a blank face. "I only date feminine girls. You're just my boyish best friend." He gestured at her jeans, trainers and baseball designed t-shirt.

The blonde smacked her best friend with her notebook before turning away to write her things down. Kozaru laughed quietly before sitting with her and doing absolutely nothing but reading a manga. After a while, Kozaru groaned exaggeratedly.

"I think we need a break... Such hard work makes a man hungry..." Nashi glared at him before sighing and bringing two bento boxes out of her backpack.

"Don't blame me if they suck. Sis made them while I was changing." They stood up and walked outside to some benches and sat down to eat. Kozaru took a bite before shivering in disgust and just saying he would buy them stuff at the vending machine. Nashi laughed before sending him away. He gave a lazy smile and shuffled off.

"What?! I have to pay that much just to see the animal statues?! That better come with a pony 'cause that is crazy!" Nashi blinked in surprise at the angry yell. She tried to locate the sound and saw an angry looking girl yelling at the woman at the entrance. Delilah, was it?"I'm going to see the animals not buy them! Anyway, it's not even the real thing! It's just their pictures and statues!"

Delilah had tried to persuade the young girl but that only seemed to make the small girl angrier. "No, I know my rights, this is child abuse, this shouldn't be legal, daylight robbery!"

"I'm sorry young lady, but if you can't afford the price, then I have to suggest that you leave," Delilah commanded, her blonde eyebrows furrowing.

The angry girl's friend tried to calm her down but the angry girl wasn't having any of it. She wouldn't stop yelling and it got to the point that Delilah had had enough. Just as they were about to be sent out, a woman came over to them. Nashi stopped watching them when she heard the lazy drawl that signaled her best friend had returned.

"I didn't know you were a stalker."

"Shut up, idiot. Did you get the stuff?" She studied him carefully, looking for the food.

"Oh I got the stuff. " He pulled out a variety of snacks from his trouser pockets.

"But whe-" And she was cut off by a huge packet of gummy bears hitting her face. "Okay good. Now hurry up and eat so we can study fast and go home."

"Don't you mean, hurry up so I can read JUMP while you sit there and act like a nerd?" He asked. It was weird saying that, considering that they were both athletes and Nashi is pretty much the female definition of jock.

"I will hurt you." She threw a packet of lays at him. They got to work. Well more like Nashi had got to work with Kozaru making sarcastic and silly comments.

Suddenly, the earth seemed to rumble and shake violently. The world seemed to spin and she was blinded by the light. She suddenly lost her sense of the world as the sound died out. Which way was she facing? Was she even standing anymore? She blacked out.

...

"Nashi!" The terrified shout woke her suddenly. Nashi jolted awake, effectively head butting her friend in the nose. Kozaru spluttered and fell backwards, holding his nose with a squeak of pain.

"Zaru-kun? Zaru-kun... What happened?" She mumbled. Kozaru looked up at her and gave a sigh of relief. She gazed around to see they were on the grass outside the museum, surrounded by flowers.

"You and some girl suddenly fainted. She's still asleep over there. But, are you okay?" He didn't sound lazy, sarcastic or bored like usual. Worry coated his voice and he seemed so frightened that she instantly felt guilty.

"I see..."

Kozaru wiped his bloody nose with his sleeve and helped her up. "I think we should be going home if you don't feel well. Come on. I'll carry you."

Nashi gave a squeak of surprise as he suddenly lifted her off the ground and placed her on his back. Before she could protest, he was already shuffling out from the museum, carrying Nashi and her bag of study supplies.

...

"Oi, Zaru-kun?" He grunted to show he was listening. "Why are we in the park?"

"I thought you could use the scenery. Call it a Therapeutic Detour." He drawled after a minute of science. She hummed in thought before stretching and wriggling out of his grip and onto the floor. He raised an eyebrow. He shrugged it off and they walked side by side through the park. It was really nice. And therapeutic.

...

And then the raccoon monster had other ideas. It was as tall as two cars and seemed to magically appear. Nashi heard a scream break out from a dark haired girl who was facing the monster. Panic broke out as the people in the park rushed to escape.

Next thing she knew, a pink power ranger magical girl popped up out of nowhere. She made a flashy pose, cat tail and all and radiated happiness sparkles. Then a good-looking blond guy appeared too. He threw something at one of the girls who were still here. She was very confused and had a strange sense of nausea as she suddenly felt sick.

"Mew Mew Song! Metamorphosis!" There was a bright purple light and then there was a purple power ranger magical girl. Oh boy. Before she could recognize anything else, Kozaru swiftly picked the girl up and started to run.

"We have to get out of here. The Mew Mews will deal with it." She had no idea what a Mew Mew was. Maybe it was a Japanese thing? She did live in America most of her life.

"Mew Mews..."

...

It was nearly dark by the time they reached her neighborhood. Kozaru had started walking a while ago but he refused to let the small girl get off his back. They had drifted into calm chatter.

"But Zaru-kun! I can walk, you idiot!" Nashi whined.

"You sound so pathetic when you whine. Aren't you meant to be my boyish best friend?" Nashi pouted. They soon reached her house and he let her down.

"Just take it easy, okay?" He asked.

"Fine." She said. The boy winked at her before shuffling off to his house. She waved him off with a thank you before entering her house.

...

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Introducing the main character, Fukuyama Nashi (Or Nashi Fukuyama if you want the first name first) and her best friend, Sakamoto Kozaru (Kozaru Sakamoto)! If you don't know, I am making this a joint story with the amazing Skyfallcrazy, so some of her scenes will be in here. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, Nashi." Kozaru came walking up to her desk. Nashi hadn't waited for her best friend to pick her up like usual. She just quickly did her morning rituals, packed her laptop and went to school. There was no baseball practice so Kozaru already knew where she would be.

The girl either didn't hear him or ignored him. Considering how the headphones were wrapped around her neck and not stopping the sound from reaching her ears, it was the latter. Her eyes were focused on the screen.

"Nashi? What are you doing?" He tried to peek around to see but her high ponytail kept getting in his eyes. "Nashi!"

"What?" The blonde hissed menacingly. "Can't you see I'm busy? The Mist Battle in KHR just started! You totally ruined the mood for the fight. I don't even know who the mist guardian is!"

"KHR? You actually started watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn?"

"Well, duh. You recommended it. By the way, who's your favorite character?" She asked, swivelling round so that her back was to the desk and her legs were on either side of the chair, episode forgotten.

Kozaru just gave her a blank look. He recommended that 2 months ago. He shook his head and gave a small smile. "I guess... Byakuran."

"Byaku...ran?"

"Oh. You're only at the Varia arc so forget it. Probably Belphegor or Mukuro." He drawled, dismissing her question about Byakuran.

"What?" She made such an exaggerated gesture that she almost fell out of her chair. She look both frustrated and surprised which made her scrunch her face in a weird way. "They are both bad guys! Especially Mukuro. He's so creepy and weird. Belphegor's weird too. What kind of laugh is: Ushishishi?"

Just as Nashi looked like she was going to rant, a girl came rushing towards the pair. Nashi turned to smile at the girl while Kozaru gave a dull look.

"Umm... K-Kozaru-kun? I just wanted to give you this. My friend asked me to give it to you since she's too shy." She said, looking at the brunet with sad-looking grey eyes. As he was handed the envelope, Kozaru blinked. Nashi blinked too.

"Oh my gosh." As the girl moved away, Nashi grabbed the letter and opened in before bursting into laughter. "You... You got an admirer! Hahaha! Someone actually likes you even though you're such a lazy bum."

"I have to meet her at the roof after school." Nashi's laughter died out after a while. Their conversation was cut short however when the teacher arrived.

...

"So Zaru-kun..." Nashi waltzed her way around his desk as she called his name in a sing-song voice. "It's time!"

Kozaru's lazy slouch stiffened as he suddenly seemed to remember. "Time for what?"

"Time for you to meet your first admirer! Let's just fix your hair a bit." She started stroking his hair roughly to remove the knots. Kozaru groaned as she tugged at his hair before he slapped her hand away and started walking out.

"Shut up Nashi. I'm going now, you coming?"

"But won't I ruin the romance?" She asked even though she trotted towards where he stood at the door. He rolled his eyes before smacking her in the head. "Hey that's my thing!"

"Don't start with me blondie. Besides, it's not like 'm gonna say yes or anything." He drawled, walking up the stairs to the roof, Nashi right behind him.

...

"W-will you g-g-go out with me?" The pink haired girl stuttered. Nashi gave her a pitying look as Kozaru prepared to reject her in the nicest way possible.

"Listen, 'm flattered really, but there's another girl I like. 'M sorry." Kozaru said. The blonde girl who was hiding blinked. This was new.

"O-oh! I understand." The pinkette skittered off, taking it surprisingly well.

Nashi stepped out from behind the doors and walked up to her best friend. A smug smirk crossed her features. "So you like a girl, huh?" The brunet seemed to snap out of a daze. He jumped and turned to face the shorter girl. His face went red.

"That was just an excuse! None of the girls here are the type I like, anyways..." Nashi came closer.

"So what _is_ you type?" She probed further.

"All the girls act all cutesy and shy. I'm more into confident and mature. Middle school girls are never like that these days." Nashi burst out laughing before she grabbed his arm and led him downstairs and out of school.

"It's fine! Don't worry." She grinned, tugging him towards the shopping district.

"Where are we going?" He asked, his furious blush replaced with his natural light tan. His flustered eyes went back to the dull hazel.

"I want to get some music from Jun. You're coming with."

...

"Hey Nashi-chan, Kozaru-san. What brings you here today?" Junpei, or Jun for short, asked from behind the desk of the music store. His chin was in his palm and his dark purple contacts glittered in the light.

"I wanted to ask if the latest album from Cuteness Overload was in." Nashi asked. Jun nodded before pointing to the back section. Kozaru couldn't hold in his snickers.

"You listen to Cuteness Overload? Really? Pop and love songs doesn't suit you." Nashi wacked him in the head, causing his chuckles to deepen.

The blonde rolled her eyes before walking further inside and to the back row where all the pop choices were displayed in a large case. Kozaru shuffled in after her, picking up some rock albums every once in a while and studying them. Once the best friends reached the back, Nashi spotted the album she was looking for. A dark red cover with the drummer of the band in the center and the four others on either side of her. The drummer's shark grin, bright red hair and narrowed gold eyes helped add the dangerous vibes. Despite that, all of the girls still looked rather adorable in their leather outfits.

"Yes! Finally got the fourth album that's dedicated to Akai!" She reached up for the album. She jumped. She stretched. She... cried? "I... can't reach it..."

The chuckles turned into hearty laughter as Kozaru watched her struggle to reach it. It was hilarious.

He walked over to her and reached up, plucking the album off the shelf and handing it to her. Just as she was about to reach for it, he held it up high and out of her reach. She screeched like an angry cat as she tried to get the CD. He laughed even more.

...

"I hate you Kozaru." She said once they exited the store.

"I love you too." He responded blankly. She wacked him over the head, earning a growl before a lame whine.

"Shut up, you idiot!"

...

As they stopped in front of the ice cream parlour, the lady with a rainbow colored wig came over with a sugary smile.

"What can I get you, lovebirds?" Kozaru spit out his soda and Nashi gaped like a goldfish. The woman giggled.

"L-L-Lovebirds!?" Nashi exclaimed, her green eyes wide.

"No! It's not like that!" Kozaru continued.

"Zaru-kun's just my best friend. Why would anyone like a lazy douche like him?" For a second, hurt flashed in the brunet's eyes before he sighed and nodded, accepting that he was in fact, a lazy douche.

"Well it sure does seem that way." The rainbow haired woman, Alicia if her name tag was correct, said, her smile becoming less blinding and more mellow. "So what can I get you?"

Once Nashi's blush died away, she pointed towards the containers on display. "I'll have fudge ice cream and Zaru-kun will have bubblegum ice cream."

As Alicia scooped up the brown ice cream and the blue ice cream, Nashi glared at Kozaru who flinched and put his hands up in the surrender gesture.

"This is your fault. Now people think we might be a couple." Nashi grumbled.

"It's bad for me too. If the girl from earlier heard that, she might think I like you. I already have enough rumors about me!"

"Rumors? Like what?"

"..." Kozaru ignored her question and grabbed their ice cream from the rainbow haired vendor. He passed Nashi her cone before starting to lick his. Nashi pouted at him before rolling her eyes and also beginning. When Kozaru gave a pleased hum, the blonde however turned to look up at him. "I love this flavor. You know me so well..."

"You are so weird." Nashi said, ignored his pleased hum and strange happiness when it came to ice cream.

...

As they were walking through the shopping district, just aimlessly walking and looking around stores, they settled into a comfortable silence. The peace was nice and Nashi found a smile on her face.

Too bad life decided peace is for wimps.

A scream was heard from their left. Kozaru instantly reacted and pushed Nashi behind him as he swiveled to face the danger. Since Nashi was quite a bit smaller(in height and width), Kozaru practically blocked her entire view. The brunet's eyes widened as he gazed upon a sort of mutated pigeon. The usually green feathers at the end of its wings were blood red and it's eyes were a ghastly yellow. It was gigantic, easily the size of a small building as it stomped around.

"Zaru-kun! What's going on?" Nashi asked.

"Shh... Just don't make a sound." His protective side kicked into full gear as he turned to give his best friend a small smile while he whispered. He picked her up and hoisted her onto his back despite her silent protests. He ignored the hits to his back and started to run towards safe point.

Nashi took this chance to turn to see what the commotion was and gave a shriek of surprise. It was quiet and barely noticeable compared to the frantic panic of the public but the beast bird seemed to clearly hear it and zoomed through the air in their direction.

"Zaru-kun! Duck!" She shouted. Her best friend turned his head to see her and noticed the speeding bird fly at them. He knew he couldn't dodge fast enough without injuring Nashi so he took a risk. He dropped the girl and covered his face.

It didn't help. Despite stopping any scratches from blinding him, he was knocked aside like a bad piece of meat. He was sent flying into the wall, unconscious and probably with a serious injury or worse, dead. Nashi sat on the ground, perfectly fine but horrified.

"ZARU-KUN!" As the pigeon attempted to swipe at her, she was saved again. A lady appeared out of nowhere and dived forwards, catching her and rolling, getting both of them out of the way despite getting Nashi's jeans ripped a bit. Her pink eyes darted towards Nashi before going back to watching the monster.

"I'm Mew Strawberry. You see this mark." She gestured at the mark on Nashi's left thigh, right where her jean ripped. A yellow pendant was placed in her hands. "You're a mew like me. You have to transform."

The woman grabbed her and leapt out of the way of an attack again. Nashi didn't get it. She didn't know how to transform or how to fight giant pigeons or even save her protective lazy bum of a best friend! She gazed at the pendant and her hands trembled. The woman looked like he was about to attack before he got thrown aside. She landed in a tree and couldn't be seen.

Ghastly golden eyes locked on to Nashi.

The pigeon monster descended upon her, its claw coming menacingly close and picking her up by her knee-length ponytail. She yelped pathetically as she dangled in the air, the bird holding her up and peering at her almost curiously.

This was it.

This was where she would be eaten and die.

Her best friend and a random stranger would have been injured (or worse) in vain.

...

 _'This can't be happening._

 _I can't let this be happening.'_

Her green eyes narrowed as her hands stopped trembling and she gripped the pendant.

 _'I won't.'_

"MEW PEAR! METAMORPHOSIS!"

There was a flash of green light and Nashi began to glow. A dark green ribbon wrapped around Nashi before turning into a mini skirt and a strapless top with a sweetheart neckline. Nashi stopped glowing as the top turned a lime green with dark green lining. A lime green skirt with slits connected with the dark green miniskirt to make a cheerleader like skirt. Lime green socks went halfway up her calves and were joined by dark green hiking boots with light green laces and small bows. Her hair faded from a dirty blonde color to golden honey blonde or more accurately, like gold. As the dark wristbands appeared, she moved her hands over her eyes, making them change from the duller, slightly blue green to a vibrant green. Her golden wolf tail swished behind her and her large matching ears twitched as she posed, peace sign and grinning like the sun.

Nashi swung her leg back before kicking the claws that suspended her. The monster shrieked, letting go of her and allowing her to gracefully backflip and land safely on the ground. She rushed forwards and jumped up, punching the beast on its large stomach, earning an even worse scream.

"Take this!" She jumped off its wing and grinned once she felt the wind in her face as she lifted high into the air. As she came back down, she flipped forward with her leg out, causing her foot to collide with the bird's skull and send a pulse of energy down its body.

The bird swiped at her with its blood red wings. She was knocked out of the air and crashed into a car. The blonde grunted in pain as she removed herself from the car door. She internally apologized to the owner of the Mercedes. When Nashi looked up, she saw the claw heading towards her. She braced herself.

At that point, the pink haired lady seemed to come back and jumped over to push her out of the way of the attack.

"Hey, Strawberry was it?" The pink haired woman turned to look at her. "How do I beat this? Won't I need some kind of weapon?"

"Just say the first thing that comes to your mind." She replied before dodging an attack.

"First thing..." Suddenly, Nashi's green eyes lit up. "Thunder Bat!"

A lime green bat appeared in her hands. The black handle turned dark green with ribbons of various shades of green popping out like streamers. The heart with wings symbols was where the ribbons came from. She gripped the bat tighter, tight enough to bruise if it were human.

"Okay! Here goes! Ribbon Pear Swing!" She jumped towards the mutation. She held her bat in a sparkly pose before suddenly swinging it. A wave of lightning shot out of her bat and hit the pigeon, causing it to explode and fall to the ground.

A jellyfish started to float out of the pigeon monster as it shrunk and changed back to a normal pigeon. The pigeon flew away. The jellyfish was quickly swallowed by... a fluffball?

"Hey, are you al-" Mew Strawberry's question was cut short when she saw Nashi speed off to the side. The blonde held onto a limp body, crying and trying to wake the person up. Mew Strawberry took out her phone and dialed 911.

...

 _ **The next day at school**_

"ZARU-KUN!" Nashi flew at her best friend who yelped in surprise as he was knocked down from his place at the door. "I'm so happy you're okay! I thought you were seriously injured or even dead!"

The brunet underneath the sobbing mess sighed before pushing her off so he could enter the classroom door properly. He pulled her up with his good arm before going over to his desk on his crutches.

"Nashi, calm yourself. I wouldn't just up and die like that. If I did, who would recommend anime for you?" He drawled, sitting down and laying the crutches beside his desk.

"You baka! You say I should calm down but look at you! A broken knee, a fractured right arm and you had a really bad concussion." She cried, wiping her tears with his sleeve, causing him to recoil. She gestured at the bandages on his head, the cast on his arm and the crutches, tears still flowing because of her relief that he was okay.

"No duh! I got thrown into a wall by a mutant bird! Was I meant to not be injured? I'm not a superhuman like the mew mews were!" Nashi's aura tensed at the words mew mew but he ignored it.

She folded her arms and turned away from him.

"Aw... Nashi don't be like that!" He exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her around to face him. Her sea green eyes blinked at him. The gentle smile on his face faded to an evil smirk. "At least today, I get to watch you run around and get sweaty while I drink soda on the side and yell 'Faster! Faster!'"

"Zaru-kun!"

...


End file.
